The linear, narrative method of conveying information has a long history that continues to this day. This method generally entails presenting information in a sequential manner. Verbal storytelling, classroom lectures, novels, text books, magazines, journals, slide presentations, movies, documentaries, how-to videos, online articles, and blogs, are but a few examples of linear narratives. However, narratives are not the only way information is currently conveyed. There is also interactive exploration.
Interactive exploration is often used for visualization of complex data. This method generally entails presenting information in an organized, often hierarchical manner, which allows a user to intelligently search through the data. Browsable maps in 2D and 3D are an example where interactive mapping software enables users to explore a vast space with customizable data layers and views. Another example is a Photosynth® which enables exploration of collections of images embedded in a re-created 3D space referred to as a “Synth”. Yet another example is the so-called pivot control that enables a visually rich, interactive exploration of large collections of items by “pivoting” on selected dimensions or facets. These examples represent just a small number of the many interactive exploration schemes that exist today—and it is anticipated there will be many more developed in the future.